Charade
by Nisa-Nii
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Ciel's birth had been a disappointment in the Kingdom; years later, and not much has changed. It's just one secret after another, and Ciel is cursed to bear the Royal Family's.
1. Swordsmanship

**A/N: This is dedicated to Hitomi-ChanChan, who gave me the adorable idea of Boy-Princess!Ciel.**

**The-Basic-Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel, Sebastian, Rachel, Vincent, the Triplets, Tanaka, Kuroshitsuji in general, etc.**

**But, I do own Arlen and Anthony. I enjoy making people up as I go along. ; )**

**This can also be found in 'Impetuous Meetings, Chapter Four; Princess and Servant'.**

* * *

It seemed so long ago, like such a far off dream, that all this began.

He didn't want to forget any of it- all of the chaos and lies that had shaped him into what stood before the Knight today. Everything and everyone had played some part in the trechery that pushed him here, and he wanted to make sure he never lost sight of that undeniable truth.

He wanted to look back on those stolen moments with fondness, remember the warmth that _he_ invoked, a warmth he had never experienced until they crossed paths.

But their paths were winding and unsteady, and he knew that better than anyone. Which made him want to treasure it all the more, before he lost sight of it all.

* * *

The summer season had settled upon the flourishing kingdom with a crash and a gentle breeze. The mornings seemed to come far too quickly, the nights too short to fall into a peaceful sleep before the blazing sun was already peeking it's way over the window ledges, the tavern rum a bit too sweet to resist. The villagers had become too loud and joyous for their own good as the season progressed, treating each day as a party favour.

"Good morning, My Lady," The door opened, swiftly closing behind the older mans enterance. The lump of bedsheets squiggled slightly, huffing, but maked no move to get out of it's warm cocoon of silk and wool. "You don't have to call me that, Tanaka- it's just us."

"But isn't it only proper?" The servant questioned lightly, moving to draw back the curtains. The lump seemed to shrink back from the invasion of unwanted light before answering in a slight quiver, a voice only Tanaka had heard from the young Heir, "...You know I hate that title."

"Come now, Ciel, it's long past time to get up. The family is expecting you at breakfast." The young boy beneath the covers sighed, groggily sitting up and pushing at his disheviled fringe. As he gathered his barings (he never was a morning person), Tanaka drew two long dresses from the mahogany wardrobe, one flowing with all things lace and pink, the other simple in it's beige and purple design. "What shall the young lord wear today?"

"Why do I get the feeling you enjoy this? Crazy old man..." Tanaka waved him off with a gloved hand, laughter tinkling with an aged 'ho..ho..ho..'. "Enjoy your pain? Never, my young lord. But I do share the pain of keeping you in your role."

Ciel rested his temple on his drawn knees, looking gaunt and uncaring. His cheeks had slowly lost their natural glow over the course of time, and his frame appeared more bony than Tanaka had ever seen him- he worried the boy was falling dealthy ill.

After a long pause, Ciel answered without lifting his head, "...the pink one."

"Very well, my lord."

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Ciel. What ever took you so long?"

Ciel descended the stone steps slowly, one inch at a time, careful not to slip on the pointed heels of his shoes. His hair was long now, flowing behind him resentfully in two tails of slate-gray curls. His lips were twisted into a discontended frown, frosted with pink; his voice was that of tinkling bells. "Pardon, father. I hadn't slept well."

His father brushed him off, turning back to his mother next to him at the grand table. They spoke in hushed whispers, but Ciel cared not to know what they spoke of. Ciel slid into his usual seat further down the golden table, smoothing out his skirts methodically as he did so. Glancing around the table, Ciel half-heartedly noted that his brother was not yet present.

Ciel was handing his goblet to a nearby servant sporting a water pitcher under his arm when Arlen finally bounded down the stairs, the pure epotime of happiness. His blue eyes, so like Ciel's, were alight with the joy of a new morning and his lips were lifted upwards in a grin.

"Arlen! We thought you'd disappeared, boy! Try to be on time, will you?" Their father gave his most dazzling smile, ruffling up the youngest Heir's already mussed golden hair as said child took his designated seat further down the table, right by the head of the table and further from his sister than he wished. But rules were rules.

Arlen nodded slightly, letting his fathers good humour pass over his head as his eyes settled on Ciel, melancholically sipping from his goblet, his eyes looking through what was sat before him as though translucent. "Mornin' Celly!"

"Ah, good morning, Arlen. Sleep well, I presume?" Ciel allowed himself a small smile, a slight curve of the edge of his lip, as he regarded his younger sibling warmly. Arlen nodded energetically, his locks waving in disarry around his face.

"Yup! And you, big sis?" Ciel turned away, steely blue gaze back on the golden cup in his delicately gloved hand. "Well enough, I suppose."

The mindless breakfast chatter continued, Ciel slowly joining less and less in the mundane gossip spread from the castle town and the thriving politics of nearby lands as well as their own. Eventually, the courses were brought and the tinkling of cutlery replaced the speech, save for his father's bursting laughter. Ciel idly wondered if his father had always been like that, boisterous and fake.

"So, is Mr. Michaelis going to be Arlen's tutor?" Rachel asked slowly, her tone insinuating that she already knew the answer and was simply looking for something to boast of while the servants were in earshot. "Yes, for swordsman ship. Our dear friend Tanaka is getting a bit too old for such daunting tasks, I'm afraid." Tanaka bowed in Vincent's direction when he looked his way, showing no hard feelings were present.

"Swordsman ship?" Arlen asked innocently, blond brows furrowing. Ciel scoffed at the notion of Mr. Tanaka being _too old_. Hardly. "Yes, a new Knight was sworn to our Family yesterday," Vincent smiled down at the confused little Prince, "His name is Sebastian and he'll be teaching you to use a sword. He's a very good swordsman~"

The rest of the meal was spent listening to Vincent boast of his new pawn, and Ciel listened in earnest for a short while, but quickly grew tired hearing of this 'Sebastian'.

With a sigh, Ciel stood from the gilded table with a slight incline of his head towards his father and mother at the table's head, annoucing that he was going for a stroll through the back gardens. Arlen was at the ready to attend his big 'sisters' side, but his father had other plans.

"Now Arlen, you know that after breakfast you have your studies- and starting today, after that, you'll be attending lessons with Mr. Michaelis. You can play with your sister at a later time," Vincent placed his elbows on the table in a moment of dropped ettiquet, lacing the gloved fingers and resting his chin on them. His hazel eyes flashed a turbulence of emotion behind their lowered lashes as the word 'sister' tumbled from his lips. So much history and secrecy behind such a small, two syllable word...

"Ah, right. Sorry, father." Arlen sat back down, staring at his half empty white-and-gold plate forlornly. Ciel watched sadly, offering no word of comfort to his misty eyed brother. It was best if he kept his peace and didn't give the boy any false hope; he was damned the moment word had spread of the Queen's gift of a second child, a son to lead the land.

Ciel exited the room swiftly and silently, pink skirts rushing about him as he did so. As the clicking of his heels drifted further and further away from the dining hall, Tanaka bowed to the Family and the other lesser servants, a sad twitch to his smile as he left after the 'girl'.

One of the three triplets standing by the back corner watched the two leave, muttering to his dopplegangers, "I wonder what's wrong with Princess Ciel- she's had such a horrible temperment as of late..."

The other two nodded, watching the retreating figures disappear around the bend of the hall solemly.

* * *

"Is it a blessing or a curse that I managed to escape _that_?" Ciel stomped down the tile walkway of the back gardens, Tanaka ever faithfully following. The sun was at it's zenith, washing everything in the garden with a gold glow. The flowers were an array of colours, an endless sea of spectrum, waving to the young Lady -Lord- as she passed.

"Esacped what, My Lady?" Tanaka tenderly stooped, plucking a frail pink flower from it's bretheren as Ciel paused in the shade of one of the castle pillars. "Them.. that-that life!" Ciel stumbled over his words, sweet tenor dropping a few octaves in their privacy.

The young heir may have had trouble expressing his dislike, but Tanaka could read him well enough to piece it all together on his own. Ciel hated how deprived his younger brother was, how any true chance at living was stripped away in favour of the crown he was to someday bear. Ciel was angry, because he should have been the one to suffer. He was the first born son; Arlen should be free to do as he pleased, enjoy his life.

But instead Ciel was forced to hide in frills and lace while his brother payed the price with his freedom.

Tanaka sympathized with both young heirs, but at this point, hope for change was lost. Both furtures were set in stone. "Ciel, you know as well as I do that there is nothing to be done," Tanaka's tone was soft, like that of one speaking to a freightened child. Gently, he tucked the dying flower behind Ciel's left ear, partially covered by his slate tresses. Immediately, the young boy in disguise removed the flower and began to twirl it between his fingers absent mindedly.

"So you say..." Tanaka knew where Ciel's train of thought was taking him, and there was a cliff where it was going; best to stop him now before the infamous cogwheels of his mind turned one too many times. "Now now, no more talk of this. Perhaps a ride into town will take your mind off of things, hmm?"

"A trip into town- is that your solution to everything?" Though the wording seemed rude, his tone held no malice, and he even offered the grandfatherly butler a gentle smile, a rarity and a pleasure for all on the recieving end of his grace.

"I'll go ready the carrige while you change into something less boisterous." Tanaka bent at the waist, showing his respects, before marching off in the direction of the stable before Ciel could make a witty remark.

Ciel would never defy Tanaka, that was simply a fact. Whereas his parents had simply cast him aside to the servants after his disappointment of a birth, Tanaka had scarcely left his side in the past 16 years. His love for the family and it's servants went beyond simple duty, and Ciel was terrified to loose him, though he's never voiced the sentiment aloud.

As instructed, Ciel returned to his quarters, albeit at a lesurily pace Tanaka would surely complain of in jest. Once changed into simple dark trousers and a laced blouse, he scoffed at his reflection, ever a source of his disdain. His hair remained long, the tresses gathered at the nape of his fair neck, face powdered like any lady of the crown.

His fringe hid half his face from view, shielding it away from the world with it's slated tresses. He had an impulse to brush the strands away, to tear away the cloth, to banish the smoke and mirrors his father and mother had set around him. But it would do no good. He was stuck in this hell, and he loathed every breath he took. Presenting himself as he truly was now would do no good, and the price would be too steep.

Head bent, Ciel sprinted down the marble hallway, careful not to trip over the heels of his dark boots. Best not to think of it, not now.

There was a shortcut to the back gates through the training yard, a large arena-like place that was used for the sole purpose of the sworn family Knights. Surrounded by pillars and dull marble walls, the floor was tiled and scuffed with scars of past fights the Knights engaged in. It was ten thirty, meaning no one should be around the training yard right now. And even if they were, his -her- appearence would matter little. They would simply drop to their knees, heads bent, and mutter something about their allegence to the Phantomhive family or other short quips of loyalty. Pathetic, in Ciel's opinion.

Ciel maneuvered through the familiar marble hallways, quickly coming upon the training rooms' grargantuous wooden doors. The tapestry bearing the family crest that hung upon the door fluttered as he yanked the heavy wood forward, but didn't open it much more than a few inches before he discovered that he had been wrong; the room was in use.

He froze as the realization dawned on him, but it wasn't the fact that he was wrong that paused him so much as the fact that he couldn't idenify one of them, and he was the one winning, it appeared.

Two Knights stood poised, swords drawn against one another on opposite ends of the room, meters apart. Both held their swords up high, gleaming silver and glory in the light supplied by the grand high windows, pointed in their opponets direction. It seemed that they had been working at this for a while, both drenched with persperation, their uniforms clinging slightly to each movement and shift.

Ciel glanced at the blond man standing off to his right, a bloodied line racing down his earth beaten forehead, knowing him to be Anthony. He'd spoken to the Knight many times before, and had always been impressed by his swordsmanship, but it appeared as though he was losing this friendly battle, and Ciel did not like that, that this stranger was winning against him.

To his left stood a stranger, clad in the Phantomhive Knight uniform worn by all in their line of duty. Ciel was positive he'd never seen him before; his hair was so dark it appeared more like shadows than blackened strands, with brown eyes that flashed a smoldering claret when the light rebounded just right. Ciel vaguely remembered his father talking about a new Knight, and idly wondered if this was the famed Sebastian...

They dove for one another, both stepping at the same time and thrusting their swords forward. The two thick strips of metal clashed, pushing against one another, as the two attempted to get the better footing and push the other back. Sebastian eventually won, side stepping just so to get the perfect leverage and send Anthony wheeling. The blond managed to regain his footing just enough to dodge contact with the other man's sword, attempting his own attack. Just as before, it was blocked and Anthony was sent backwards, this time his footing too frail to support him.

He landed on his back, sword clattering to the tile beside him. He groaned at the impact, shifting to sit up right and give the other man a friendly smile. Anthony was too kind to hold a grudge, but he would surely be asking for a rematch once that wound above his eye healed over. The two exchanged a few words, and the dark haired man helped Anthony to his feet.

"He beat Anthony..." Ciel found himself whispering. The aspect in itself was ludicris; Anthony was the best, he was the Captain of their Knights! No one beat Anthony, that was a fact, simply accepted by all. But... this man just did.

"They weren't joking when they said you were one of the best, eh?" Anthony laughed light heartedly, brushing something off his shoulder. The other man smiled humbly but said nothing. "I best be off, but feel free to stay here as long as ya want. Everyone reports here around eleven every morning, alright?"

Once Anthony took his leave, the dark haired man wandered over to the table that held the water, and Ciel decided to show himself. What on earth was he hiding for in the first place? Catiously, he stepped around the doors' wooden frame, gliding into the room almost silently, but he was still heard.

The taller male turned to face the small 'girl' that entered, looking none too surprised. Had he known he was at the door? "Are you Sebastian?"

The man smiled knowingly, bowing gracefully in Ciel's direction. "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service, M'Lady. And you must be Princess Ciel."

Ciel shifted on his booted feet, feeling the long faux tresses brush his shoulder blades as he moved. "How could you tell?" He drawled uninterestedly. Sebastian's smile stretched into a smirk, calm and cruel. "You look just like your father-"

"It was a fluke." Sebastian looked taken aback at being cut off, but didn't speak against him for doing so. "Pardon?" He questioned lightly, looking amused.

"You beating Anthony, it was a fluke," Ciel snapped, leveling a glare at the new Knight. Sebastian still didn't appear surprised, and Ciel made it his goal then and there to find a way to catch him off guard at some point, to wipe that damn smile off his face.

"Maybe so," Sebastian answered breezily, stance cocky, smile self-assured. Ciel felt something in his stomach flip, and decided he'd wipe that smile off his face now and just be done with it. With a flourish, the young heir pulled one of the training swords off their stand and held the point to Sebastian's throat.

There it was, the expression Ciel had been looking for. The slight arching of his dark brows, his smirk diminishing ever so slightly. Ciel delighted in the expression, and his stomach flipped once more.

"Well?" The younger prodded, smirk playing about his lips. Sebastian grinned in return, proffering a hand. "One moment, My Lady." Swiftly, the dark haired man retrieved his sword from where he had laid it at rest and twirled it between his fingers with practiced grace. Ciel's face remained impassive, but Sebastian could sense a smirk below the sugar-frosted surface of her -his- pout.

The two remained at an unspoken stalemate, both swords raised and glimmering. Neither dared to breath the tense air, both waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end, Ciel was the first to strike; breaking the fallen silence, the young Heir dived forward, pointed tip aimed for Sebastians guarded torso. As expected, Sebastian held his weapon outwards, matching Ciels move and even managing to push him back by the slightest bit. The metal clashed, echoing in the youngers ears proudly. Ciel dropped down to rest his weight on his ankles, sweeping his free leg in an arc and toppling Sebastian backwards as his foot hooked on the back of the elders boot.

"That's cheating," Sebastian informed, looking up at Ciel with a forced grin. Ciel gave a grin of his own, loving the rush he got from towering over the dark haired man. "I don't believe we distinguished any rules of conduct for this ruction," Ciel retorted smugly.

"Fine then," Sebastian lifted himself to his feet with a theatrical grunt of effort, "anything goes. Best two out of three wins?" He raised his sword once more, subtly aligning it with Ciel's pale neck and giving his cocky smile once more. "As you wish," Confident in his teachings, Ciel did the same, twirling his sword into position with a flourish.

Once more, the duo dived for one another, swords raised and faces skewed in concentration. Their swords met, kissing above the hilt, then drew apart with a sharp, clanging echo as their owners attempted to reset their footing. Sebastian struck first, sliding his sword in an arc and bringing it down above Ciel's head. Ciel blocked, but not without a tax on his strength. They may have been matched in tactics, but Sebastian out ranked him by far when it came to strength. He could feel his knees beg to buckle under the exertion.

Half-heartedly, Ciel threw him off, sending the man back a few paces. While the young Heir was busy trying to keep on his feet, Sebastian directed his sword under Ciel's defending one to press against his torso with practiced ease. There was no malice to the movement; it was almost teasing.  
Sebastian's grin was alight, vexing and full of mockery.

"My point," the two stood still, each watching the other warily. Sebastian, wondering if he had offended the Princess, and Ciel, wondering the meaning of such a pitiful win. Was he refraining from truly attacking him? If so, then that just wouldn't do. It was like an indirect snub to waste his time with idle play.

"Last round," Ciel reminded, fixing his stance. He narrowed his eyes, meeting Sebastian's claret-like ones with a pointed stare holding more meaning than anything he had uttered to the man so far, "give it your all."

With that, the disguised Prince rushed forward, throwing all his strength into a single blow to push Sebastian out of his defending stance. Sebastian took Ciel's statement as a challenge, and refused to fall. He slid backwards, pushed by the force, but his footing remained steady. Ciel caught him grinning over the sharpened edge of his sword as he swung right, but managed to block it all the same.

That smirk... there was nothing Ciel wanted more than to wipe that smirk from the mans face completely. How dare he enter the Royal Household, Ciel's household, with such arrogance?  
Though, Ciel begrudgingly admitted to himself that he commened the mans gall.

The two simply swung at each other for a while, each attack blocked and neither making progress. Ciel was finally feeling the effects, forehead beading in sweat and knees weakening with each step, and knew the fight would be ended soon. Sebastian was looking a little worse for wear as well, and Ciel silently reveled in it.

As quick as Ciel had, Sebastian dropped down to rest his weight on one ankle, sweeping one behind Ciel's heels and sending him spiraling to the floor. His sword clattered somewhere behind him, and he felt an unpegged annoyance take root in his nervous system as he silently regarded Sebastian. He hadn't moved from his couchant position, one leg still extended dangerously, but he had set his sword down beside him.

Both sat frozen, starring at one another as their ragged breaths slowly recceded to normal and the spar-induced haze lifted. Sebastian's eyes appeared a brighter red than before as they flickered over Ciel's agogus features.

"I thought you said that was cheating?" Ciel muttered, tone flat and expression deadpan.

Sebastian shrugged, lowering himself into a more comfortable position on the tiled floor. His eyes never left Ciel's. "Anything goes."

A long pause followed Sebastian's statement, and Ciel knew he needed to elegantly make his leave. "You fight well, Mister Michaelis." Ciel rose to his shakey feet, swiping at his clothing and attempting to make himself appear somewhat presentable. Surely Tanaka would inquire what on earth he'd been doing all this time...

"As do you, My Lord."

The world froze, Ciel's nerves running cold. A thrill ran down his spine as Sebatsian's statement fully sunk in. His hand paused in it's ministrations for the slightest second, breath clogging his lungs with too much oxygen. "Pardon?"

Sebastian stood, retrieving water from the pitcher with a devil-may-care grin. "Ah, pardon me, My Lady. Old habit."

"Yes, of course... I-I must be going. Have a nice day, Sebastian."

Ciel could feel Sebastian's wrongly-coloured eyes follow him out of the room into the back courtyard towards the carrige awaiting him at the gates, but refused to turn around and meet his gaze.

For some reason, Ciel didn't believe him.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, questions, predictions, random facts of the day? Feel free to post 'em in a review. ; )**


	2. Corridors

_No one has to strangle me for taking so long to update; my friend Ray will take care of that for you, luvs. Enjoy!_

x/x

"There you are, Ciel. Wherever have you been?" Tanaka stepped down from the front of the carriage to greet the young Heir as he emerged around the back gates. His expression was deadpan and his pace seemed faster than his usual saunter.

"Pardon, it was nothing." Ciel began to ascend the outer step of the carriage, eyes kept forward from Tanaka's wise gaze, but was tugged back gently by a gloved hand. "Come now, My Lady. You know we can speak of anything. Why not ride up front with me? Like old times."

One of the dark coated horses hooked up to the carriage shaft snorted as though giving it's approval of the idea. The disguised prince was led around the side of the carriage, and the thought of protesting against the grandfatherly caretaker flitted across his mind; it wouldn't be proper, one of the Royal Family Heir's seen riding in the drivers seat with a household servant at such an age.

And then a deeper part of him reminded that he truly didn't care about appearances at this point. At the ripe age of sixteen, he felt that streak of rebellion that all children feel at some point, his own internal rebel further spurred on by the limiting demands of the Household, and decided he would leave the consequences of his impulsive actions in his father's hands.

Carefully, he settled himself beside Tanaka in the small drivers seat and gazed off at nothing in particular as they began down the familiar dirt road at a slow, leisurely pace. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to indulge in light hearted memories from his younger days, when he rode to town with Tanaka as he ran errands for his father and the world seemed a so much brighter place. Ciel liked to think himself a realist, though lately he's been feeling like somewhat of a pessimist. Quicker than they resurfaced, the happy memories dissipated and Ciel was left to Tanaka's inquiry.

_'As do you, My Lord.' _The words haunted him, and that unnatural chill that had settled in his bones had yet to release their hold.

"Now," Tanaka leaned back in his seat, "tell me, what's troubling you, My Lady?"

What was the point in hiding anything from Tanaka, really? It was Tanaka, the man who'd raised him from birth when his parents had deemed him unworthy- his advice was God's word to Ciel. Besides, he knew the old man would subtly pester him about it 'till he spoke his troubled mind, and Ciel knew himself well enough to know that, should he not speak his mind to the elder now, he would only be prolonging the discussion.

"I met the new Knight today," He began slowly, voice deadpan as his navy eyes locked onto some unidentifiable point in the distance. "Mr. Michaelis?" Tanaka prompted.

"Yes... we sparred a bit in the training room-"

"Sparred? Lord, Ciel, you know better than to act so! And in the company of a stranger?" Tanaka's voice was light, but Ciel could hear the slight hysteria laced under his ribbing tone. Should light be cast upon his secret, the consequences would be dire.

"Well, I learned from the best," Ciel boasted, casting a side long glance at the elderly man beside him, "Wanting to demonstrate the skills I've been bestowed is only natural."

Tanaka ignored his reasoning and smirk, rolling his eyes. "I taught you those skills to defend yourself should you run across trouble, not to be a show off." Tanaka chuckled softly to himself, eyes crinkling with age. "Now why-"

"He called me '_My Lord_'."

Ciel's tone was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to stop Tanaka short, his posture suddenly stiff. He seemed thoughtful for the longest time, mulling over options and explanations Ciel had already tried to console himself with, before he spoke again. "Mr. Michaelis has worked for many Elite households since he was a mere child, no doubt it was simply a slip of the tongue."

Ciel found it unlikely, but didn't see any other option than to calm himself and hope that things panned out in his favour. Seeing this, he sighed, "I hope you're right."

"I am sure, My Lady. But, perhaps it'd be for the best if you stayed clear of Mr. Michaelis. There are some unsightly stories about him floating about, best for you not to get caught up in all the talk."

Ciel's interest was piqued, his expression curious, try as he might to not look so. "Stories? Please do elaborate."

Tanaka laughed, waving Ciel off, and Ciel knew he would get no satisfying answer. "Nothing much. Simply rumors fabricated by those with far too much time on their hands. Though, I must say, I was quite astonished when your father told me he had hired him. Vincent was always quite the gossip himself. I thought he'd have bought into all that talk and sent the boy away."

Ciel found himself unable to respond, fully knowledgeable of his father's foolishness. Perhaps his hiring Sebastian was another testament to his lack of judgement and wit.

Once again, Ciel submerged himself in pleasant memories as he idly listened to Tanaka's kindly ramblings. Ciel glanced behind him, watching the silhouette of his confinement shrink and disappear. In his dazed, memory hazy mind, the castle was a home, not a punishment.

x/x

"Celly!" There was no forewarning other than the last minute shriek of delight, and a split second later Ciel found himself surrounded by a miniature golden whirlwind. Arlen leapt around the bend of the adjoining corridor, throwing himself into Ciel's skirts in an over-emotional hug, his childish nature showing through. "Arlen," Ciel managed to choke out, placing a hand to the lace above his heart. Lost in his thoughts as he wandered the castle, the last thing on his mind was a surprise attack from the little prince, and surprises were not exactly his forte. Arlen shifted his Texts to one arm, grinning up at him.

"I'm done studyin' for today, so we can play now!" Arlen grabbed at his elder 'sisters' hand, a sunshiny grin matching the childish twinkle in his eyes as he attempted to guide Ciel in the general direction of the gardens. Ciel couldn't remember the last time Arlen had smiled like that, truly, and found his brothers' bright countenance contagious and soothing.

"You've only just now finished studying? Have you been in the stacks all day?" Arlen's smile dropped slightly, eyes focusing on the polished tile before him as they continued on their way. "Mostly," he answered hesitantly, "I've been with Mr. Michaelis for the last hour or so, though."

Before Ciel could stop himself, a scoff tumbled from his pink-frosted lips at the mention of the Knight. Arlen glanced back, blue eyes wide with surprise and curiosity. "Do you not like Mr. Michaelis, Celly?"

Ciel mulled over multiple possible responses before speaking. He had to be careful what he said around Arlen; though the boy had a kind heart and would never _intentionally_ betray Ciel, he was still only _nine. _He would repeat his words without thought, thinking only innocent intentions and simplistic situations.

"I have no opinion of the man, personally. Though, I must admit, he's a good swordsman."

Arlen accepted the answer, smile back in place as they exited the left wing and stepped out into the sunshine. "He truly is! When did you see him fight, Celly?" There was no hint of suspicion or malice behind the question, but Ciel knew that he needed to tread softly over this subject; give Arlen an answer that would satiate the his curiosity, then change the subject. That's one thing he enjoyed about his brother, he was easy to handle.

"I passed through the training yard this morning when I left with Tanaka. He was sparring Mr. Hastings."

"Oh," Arlen kept his reply short, his attention span drifting from the now uninteresting subject of his new tutor. "Look Celly! Butterflies! The butterflies are back!"

The golden boy threw his books and papers aside as Ciel took a seat on the marble steps, and thus began Arlen's epic chase of the orange creatures, grunting disappointedly when they drifted out of his reach and squealing with delight when they gave good chase. Ciel smiled to himself as he watched Arlen dive and roll around between the rows of flowers, twirling about as the multicoloured butterflies drifted idly by him in the wind. Surely their father would reprimand him later for allowing Arlen to dirty his clothes, but Ciel knew it would be far too long before Arlen was given a chance to enjoy a game in the gardens again.

As Arlen's interest in the undefined game grew, Ciel's drifted. On a whim, he shifted one of Arlen's Texts to his lap, glancing at the golden script on the cover before flicking through the thin-leaf pages. "Ancient Kingdoms, huh."

Ciel had always been interested in knowledge, though he had been denied such privilege because of his facade, and soon found himself submerged in the rows of ink as he read the stories of ancient rulers, of the kingdoms that flourished upon their founding and others that fell to revolution and war. As the young prince read on, he began to notice a horrid pattern that seemed to plague the monarchs of once-upon-a-time, and couldn't help but feel chill at his realization.

"Why are there so many murders..." Ciel began to flip back and forth through chapters of the book, comparing one rulers life to another. Though they were all so different, all their lands and back-stories varying, they all had one thing in common in the end; they'd been murdered at some point during their rule.

Ciel set the book aside, his hand a little shakier than it had been when he'd first picked the book up from it's haphazardly made pile. Murder and betrayal weren't uncommon among royals, especially during a shift in power and tensions, so why was he shaking and trying to console himself? Ciel blamed his unusual behavior on Michaelis; he'd been reading too far into every little word and action since his brush with the Knight that morning. If the man was aiming to play mind games, two participants made the game an absolute thrill.

"Arlen, let's head back inside," Ciel called, smoothing out his skirts as he stood. Arlen rolled onto his side from where he'd laid in the shade next to a row of red lilies. "Huh? But why? It's so nice out," Arlen whined, resting his weight on his elbows as he watched his 'sister' collect his Texts with rushed movements.

"It'll be dinner soon," Ciel began to carefully make his way up the stone steps, the clicking of his heels sounding like laughter in his ears. "You'll need to wash up and change. Come on." Ciel paused on the top step, holding his hand out as Arlen schlepped his way across the yard. With an angry pout, Arlen grabbed hold of his 'sister's hand. As Ciel looked at their clasped palms, he couldn't help but feel like Arlen was too delicate to handle, like a doll made out of fine china.

"It's not fair, I wasn't done playing yet," Arlen grumbled, chin tilted downwards. As the words left Arlen's lips, Ciel felt as though he'd committed a sin. Surely it wouldn't have hurt to let him stay out a bit longer...

Ciel continued to lead the young prince down the outer corridor, countenance frigid with self-loathing as he clutched the Texts a bit tighter to his laced-covered chest. "I know."

He really was like his father.

x/x

"Goodnight, Ciel," Tanaka bowed, shutting Ciel's bedroom door behind him as he made his exit. The candles set on the top of the dresser next to the door waved and danced, and the eldest heir watched them flicker and grin at him from across the room with dead eyes. With no need to keep a facade behind closed doors, no lace or frills in sight, he allowed himself to show how drained and ill he felt.

Almost without thinking, he turned to the looking glass placed across the room to his right, a pallid hand rising to cover his left eye from view where some form of lace or decorative cloth usually hid the deformity from view as he frowned at his reflection. The reversed doppelganger seemed to mock him from across the expanse of polished tile.

Resisting his urge to crack the glass, to throw the glittering shards and smash them into the prettily polished floor till they could reflect nothing, Ciel turned on his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, and willed sleep to come.

x/x

Ciel could handle nightmares; the dreams themselves were nothing compared to the corruption he'd already dealt with. It was the lingering feeling they brought into the waking world, that terror that continued after you had awoken and found yourself curled up in your own room, that Ciel couldn't stand.

When Ciel finally woke, he found himself unable to breath, the sheets monstrous minions sent by the tormentors in his dreams to choke the life from him as he struggled to free himself from their crisp hold. Placing the heels of his palms against his shut eyes, Ciel focused on his breathing rather than the demons haunting his dreams, the ones that seemed to be laughing at him from the shadows even now as he grappled for some form of composure. His calming methods did little help him regain his breath, and Ciel felt his panic rising.

With jerky movements, Ciel tore open the top drawer of his night stand, searching for the medicine that would give him his air back. When he reached the far back of the drawers clutter and found nothing of the sort, Ciel lost all sense in the fear that he would die by the hands of his asthma. Ciel threw his weight forward, managing to land on his feet, and bolted through the room towards the door. He needed to find someone, anyone... He left the room in his cotton night shirt, his sixteen year long masquerade pushed to the back of his mind in his panic.

As he strained to maneuver through the poorly lit corridors, his nightmares nipped at his heels, refusing to leave him. Demons in human form, red-eyed and clawed, stood above him laughing at the pathetic creature before them. The deeper into the castle Ciel went, the more real the monsters became, till he was sure one stood before him, grinning like a hellcat in the torch light of the abandoned hallway. His ragged breathing worsened, and he collapsed onto his knees at booted feet of the nightmare. A sharp pain jolted through his bones as the corridor seemed to grow dimmer by the second, and with a last flash of terror, Ciel realized he was going to die.

As he felt himself began to grow limp like a dolls fabricated appendages, the nightmare reached out and straightened him up so that his back pressed against the cold stone of the wall. Something rough was pressed against the lower half of his face, and the familiar scent of earthly herbs drifted into his awareness, soothing him and drawing him back into the living world.

Ciel began to cough raggedly into the fabric pressed against his nose and mouth, hand reaching out to hold the demons' arm in place as his air returned in overbearing puffs. His airways graciously reopened, and Ciel finally felt that after-effect that had accompanied his nightmare begin to wane. "My lady... are you alright?"

Carefully, the cloth was removed, and the feeling of relief receded, replaced by overwhelming fear. The auburn eyes above him -a man, not a demon or nightmare, he now realized- flickered in the low light amusedly. Ciel retracted his hold on the tall figures' arm as though the touch had singed his fingers.

"S... Sebastian...?"

x/x

_Reviews, please? I be a review whore, da. : D Comments, concerns, questions, random statements- all are welcome!_


	3. Falling Into Sickness

_This chapter is SUPER condensed, but I have this weird way of dividing things up based on events and whatnot, so it's not 'cause I'm lazy. Well, I am, but that's not the reason behind it this time. Yeah, I'mma go hide in my Bucket-O'-Puddin' and work on the next chapter. A broken writers' block is a wonderful thing~_

* * *

"Sebastian..."

This was bad. This was very bad. Now that the asthma-induced panic had cleared from his sleep hazy mind, the young prince was now wide awake and _very_ aware of his less than desirable predicament. Here he was, in an abandoned hallway, alone with a man -a _stranger_, he amended- who had unsightly rumors following about him like a second shadow.

And his right eye was visible, bare and discoloured for all the world to see.

As this thought made it's thistled realty known, Ciel's hand flew up to cover the mark that damned him to hide behind cascades of lace for sixteen years. Sebastian had yet to say a word as Ciel sat there, back to the wall, pale and flighty with panic. Slowly, as though his mind was in a far off land outside of the corridor, Sebastian reached forward, prying away Ciel's hand with his bare own. In silence, he peered through the younger boys' dark fringe to the violet shapes inset in the iris and non-existent pupil behind the slate-toned tresses. The rag was discarded somewhere to the side.

"He wasn't lying when he said my payment would be grand..."

Sebastian's hand released it's hold, Ciel's arm falling uselessly to his side. His whole body felt like it had been distended with lead, head lulling to the side as that feeling of sleep deprivation and illness befell him once more. He was vaguely aware of Sebastian tracing the shadowed contours of his cheek, his fingers feeling like a hellfire against Ciel's clammy skin.

Sebastian's mouth curled upwards, smirking sharply around his worlds as Ciel slowly but surely lost track of everything, "Poor thing."

Ciel's world narrowed till it focused solely on Sebastian, mere inches away from his face as he grinned from above the young heir; within moments, Ciel fell back into an feverish nightmare, not much unlike the one he had woken from only minutes before. Ciel pondered the thought of Sebastian's eyes flashing a vibrant carmine colour before he had slipped under the dreamworlds' hold.

* * *

"Poor dear... Hannah, be sure to bring some medicine and lunch for him when he wakes up, will you? He'll be bedridden for a few days at least with a fever like this. I probably should call for the doctor..."

A cool hand touched Ciel's forehead, making the young boy squirm under the weight that seemed to be holding him to the plush surface beneath him in an attempt to move away from the gesture. The words muttered around him registered in Ciel's mind, but he didn't feel like he had left the realm of dreams yet, at least not physically. His body still felt heavy, sharp pains shooting through his torso like crackling lightening as a throbbing behind his eyes kept a steady rhythm, and an unnatural chill had taken hold of his entire body.

In short, he felt like he'd gone through Hell and back.

The voices picked up from his left again, "I'll inform the King and Queen. He probably won't be well enough to attend Arlen's birthday feast. Try to clean up in here." Tanaka. There was no mistaking that voice, the voice of the man who had raised him. There was a timid word of confirmation from further away, and he guessed it was only Hannah. She was the only other person allowed in his suite. A chambermaid was essential to keep up the charade of being a young princess of a wealthy family. In a way, he felt bad for the exotic maid. The Phantomhive's were a hard lot to deal with.

"What on earth was he doing that required him to tear up the room like this... Oh, before I forget. You wouldn't have happened to catch sight of Mr. Michaelis yet today, have you, Ms. Annafellows?"

"No, I'm afraid I have not," There was a sound of movement, a pause in speech as Tanaka sighed heavily.

"That man is bloody menace. I wish Vincent hadn't hired him."

* * *

"The bloody hell were you thinking? Everything is completely up in the air now!"

"I simply wanted a good look at him. I never thought Vincent would have paraded him around in frills and lace as a Princess. He's made this far more difficult than need be..."

"Has the term inconspicuous ever introduced itself to your vocabulary? They'd make wonderful companions, I believe."

"_I_ believe you are worrying too much over a such a trival thing. The boy can't even be sure which direction is up or down at the moment. He'll simply write it off as a dream or whatnot and life will resume. We both win, for the time being. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd taken too kindly to me before."

"Disobey orders again, and I'll send you back to [Byleth]. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_[Byleth] - one of the Kings of Hell in demonology._

_I'm tired, pretty sure I'm getting a cold from multiple friends (why the hell they feel the need to drink from my bottle is beyond me), and am worrying my exam notes for Algebra II and Honors II to death. And yet, I'm still sitting here on my computer, working on Chapter four._

_Reviews would be lovely~_

_BY THE WAY. To anyone who cares; a friend and I recently discovered a panel in the Circus Arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga where one of the lower tier members of the circus was smoking a bong (and I'm pretty sure Doll was waiting for a hit). _

_Yeah, we (mostly I) found this hilarious._


	4. Boundaries

_A/N: Shitty chapter is shitty. I'm sorry for the wait for such a disappointment. /head desk/_

* * *

Hand on sill, Ciel stared with mild interest and genuine calm at the streets below. His chamber window sported a wonderful view of the land his father so justly ruled; from such a vantage point, the young Prince could see families going about their daily chores, vendors selling their wares and potions. Lovers enjoying a stroll through the late-summer morning. For once, as Ciel looked down upon the varying lives presented before him, he did not resent them for their freedom, rather he basked in the wonder of life as the people of his country battled through daily routine in the golden sunlight of the dawn. He listened with earnest at the rough, metallic beat of hammers and nails, at the idle, contended chatter and birdsong that enveloped the village, and for once marveled at life with the eyes of a child.

Only to be expected of someone who'd brushed hands with Death only one day prior.

He heard his chamber door open and close from behind him, but didn't turn to greet his visitor. "Ah, wonderful, you're already awake, my Lady." Ciel offhandedly nodded in affirmation at the observation, preoccupied with a mother managing two young boys running ahead of her through the slowly crowding streets. "Let's ready you for breakfast, shall we?"

Without another word or comment Tanaka helped Ciel slip into dress similar to the colour of his dark tresses. Once the guise was in place, Tanaka took a seat with a look that meant a long discussion was ahead. "How are you feeling, Ciel?"

"Well enough." The young Prince sat delicately on the edge of his bed, chin in hand. "I. . . I feel better than I have in months, really, perhaps years."

Neither spoke for a long moment, Tanaka idly occupying himself with the pristine uniform gloves adorning his hands, as though unsure how to proceed. "I'm glad to hear so, my Lady. For a short spell we all worried that you weren't going to recover. Even the Physician was clueless."

"Is that so?" Tanaka nodded to Ciel, expression placid. "Mr. Michaelis was the one who had found you. He brought you to the Servants wing and requested to see me. He said he found you in the hallway, unconscious." Ciel looked away at this, pondering the information himself. He had no recollection of meeting Mr. Michaelis, let alone leaving his room. His memory ended at him waking from a nightmare, grappling for his breathing medicine. The thought of Sebastian having touched him made him flinch with worry and sickness. It was best to give a safe story they would want to hear; sugar with the medicine, as his mother would say.

"What can I say?" Ciel began amiably, "I was in a spell of fever-induced lunacy. I remember waking and leaving to seek you out, but nothing more. To be frank, I'm not even sure why I was searching for you, really. Impulse, I suppose."

"And you have no memory of anything else?" Tanaka tried, dark eyes urging him to speak now should there be anything else to the story. Ciel nodded slowly, worrying the headpiece that covered his right eye with one hand. The elderly servant stared for a long moment, hands clasped in thought, before he stood with his typical grandfatherly smile. "Let's join the rest of family for breakfast, shall we?"

Ciel slipped his arm into Tanaka's softly, feeling uncharacteristically at ease as the older man lead the way to the Dinning Hall. Not even his lapse in memory could damper his well-to-do placidity; not even the thought that Sebastian might know everything.

* * *

Throughout life, as Ciel had long since learned, there would always be awkward moments presented when you were dealing with the social-elite, specifically people who were above you in the system of wealth and ranks. Ciel had his fair share of moments from various dinner parties and balls he'd been forced to attend over the past sixteen (almost sixteen, he reminded himself) years of his life, but nothing seemed to compare to the awkwardly. . . _friendly_ atmosphere accompanying breakfast that morning.

His father was in even higher spirits than usual, welcoming Ciel to the table with a charming, albeit relieved, smile and inquiring as to how the young Princess felt. Ciel answered offhandedly, uncomfortable with his parents sudden affection and concern. He smiled back warily, occupying himself with his meal and the few servants who dared give their greetings to the temperamental Princess.

As breakfast came to a close, Ciel stood from the table gratefully, handing his plate and cutlery to a waiting servant. Arlen had been quiet throughout breakfast, expression far off. With the kindness befitting an older sister, Ciel offered to escort Arlen to his lessons himself, taking the young boys' hand with a soft smile. Vincent seemed taken aback for a short second, before waving the two away from the grand table with his usual grin.

As the two siblings traversed through the castle corridors, the younger boy said little, clinging to his older siblings hand silently. The world seemed backward today, Ciel being the first to speak. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, Arlen."

"'S okay," the boy muttered, eyes trained on the tile and stone beneath his feet. Ciel worried his frosted bottom lip, mulling over possible reasons for his younger brother's sudden, uncharacteristic melancholy.

"Perhaps one afternoon we can convince father to allow us a trip into town, so I can make up for missing your real birthday. How's that sound?"

Arlen lifted his head, fixing his sister with uncommon, thoughtful expression. "That'd be fun. I don't get to spend much time with you, Celly. I always have something else I have to do. I don't like it."

Ciel couldn't help himself, his brother's pout was simply too adorable. He settled his free hand on his golden locks, ruffling the tresses with a good natured laugh. "Nor do I, little brother."

Arlen's first lessons of the day were swordsman ship, hence why the two found themselves outside the training area after their short stroll from the Dinning Hall. Ciel grimaced at the thought of Sebastian being on the other side of the doors, sword in hand and preparing to teach Arlen how to properly defend himself. He didn't like that man, truly, and he surely didn't like that man spending copious amounts of time with his impressionable younger sibling.

Keeping a strained smile in place for Arlen's sake, he opened the door ahead of his brother, the hinges creaking sharply with the movement and making Ciel grit his teeth. "Good morning, Mr. Michaelis." Arlen raised one dainty, calloused hand in a jovial wave, spying his teacher from across the room. Ciel pretended to be busy fixing the Family tapestry on the other side of the door, avoiding the older man's stare.

"Good morning, Master Arlen. Oh, and good morning to you as well, Princess." Sebastian swept into a bow at the heirs' appearance, and Ciel couldn't help but feel that the motion was mocking. As Sebastian straightened, Ciel eyed the man's calm expression warily, wondering how much he knew. On a passing whim, Arlen leaned into his sister's side in a halfhearted hug, one arm wrapped around the lace and frills of his skirts. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Celly."

With that said, the heir to the Throne left his sibling's side and made his way towards the racks of armor and training swords. The moment felt dreadful, watching Arlen walk away from him. He almost felt as though he was being left behind, and the stinging aftereffect of unfairness settled itself in his breast.

"Have fun," Ciel called, nodding tersely in Sebastian's general direction. The heir turned, heading from the room as he heard Sebastian speaking to Arlen in low tones behind him. Caught up as he was in his facade of bored composure, he failed to notice the dark-haired Knight approaching till he was standing at his elbow, a good natured smile seemingly fixed permanently upon his lips.

"How are you feeling, my Lady? You look much better than you did when you were collapsed in the hallway." Ciel rounded to face the taller man, far shorter even with his heeled boots adorning his feet. He was torn between thanking the man and taking his leave, and inquiring as to just how much he knew.

". . . thank you. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here now. Thank you, truly, Mr. Michaelis." Ciel lowered his chin in respect, refusing to meet the man's amused stare. Sebastian chuckled from above him, and Ciel could practically hear the trademark smirk in his voice as he spoke, "It was my duty and pleasure, my Lady. What kind of servant would I be if I couldn't do such a thing for my Lord's beautiful heir?"

Before Ciel could speak, reprimand him for saying such an embarrassing thing and fight back his blush, Sebastian dropped to one knee, ever the epitome of grace, and brought Ciel's pallid left hand to his lips in a chaste kiss.

Ciel felt his lower mandible drop, the shock he felt showing clearly on his countenance. The man glanced up from under his lowered eyelids, a devil-may-care smile tilting his lips upwards at the corners where they were still pressed to Ciel's flushed skin. All thought of questioning Sebastian's knowledge forgotten, the blue-eyed youth tore his hand from Sebastian's grasp, catching a glimpse of the rubicund colour of the man's eyes before stalking off down the hallway, leaving Sebastian alone on one knee with an expression of sincere hurt in his eyes.

* * *

"The _audacity_ of that man!"

Ciel strode down the empty stone and tile corridor, a whirlwind of sapphire and ashen tones, with all the fury of a woman scorned. His right hand cradled his left against the laced bosom of his azure dress, face twisted in angelic rage.

To be honest, Ciel wasn't even sure himself why he was so suddenly angry. Perhaps it was the surprise that pushed him over the edge, but he dared not ponder it. Breathing deep, he allowed the clicking of his heels against the shining floors to guide him to Tanaka in the kitchens. By the time he reached the entrance doors, he had calmed himself, his acidic feelings bottled for later use. Tanaka was aiding the Triplets in washing and arranging the golden-designed plates from that morning's breakfast. Maylene was the first to notice the Princess' uncommon presence.

"Good morning, my Lady! Can we help you with something?"

Tanaka turned at Maylene's greeting, dark eyes glittering with curiosity and suspicion. "Princess Ciel, whatever are you up to?" Tanaka's tone held his common grandfatherly jest, but Ciel could hear the sharp edges underneath.

"I was hoping for another training session, Tanaka," Ciel stated, turning from the bustling kitchen scene, "But I see that you're busy."

"Nonsense." The elderly man laid the dish rag that had been clasped between his aged palms down, flashing a kindly smile. "Surely you all can finish up here without an old man such as myself?" The three Triplets nodded, giving varying stages of wary smiles. Maylene agreed, cautiously placing a dish on the storage shelf.

"Let's go."

Ciel led the way to the outer gardens with a pace that left Tanaka meters behind in his leisurely stroll, anger still controlling his actions. Mindful of his hands, Ciel drew two tarnished swords from the old training shed, handing one to Tanaka and taking a defensive stance.

The white-haired servant weighted the sword in his right hand, muttering about it feeling off balance before pointing it in Ciel's direction with the skill of a Knight. After an elongated moment of hesitation, Tanaka gave the green light and Ciel rushed forward, his sword hooking an arc to the left and clashing against Tanaka's with a loud clang.

Tanaka moved nary a step, blocking each of Ciel's attacks with ease and grace, left arm folded behind his back. The epitome of composure and self-confidence. Meanwhile, Ciel was working out all his demons against the older man, struggling to keep his footing in the ostentatious clothing. He made sloppy moves meant for power rather than tactics, just as Tanaka had taught him not to do. Ciel had known he wouldn't win against his mentor, and it came as no surprise when Tanaka side stepped him, twisting his weapon from his grasp with his own and sending Ciel sprawling backwards.

Ciel stayed there for a moment, back to the grassy earth with one arm thrown over his eyes, before shifting into a tired sitting position. Tanaka took a seat next to him on the grassy plain, folding his coat tails beneath him. Above, the sun shone golden tones and the skies boasted fair weather, the world at peace.

"So, do you care to talk about what's bothering you, my Lady?"

Ciel drew his knees to his chest, smooth his skirts before resting his cheek against the material. All the good natured happiness he'd felt that morning, waking alive and well, had vanished. All that was left was worry and distrust, and he wasn't sure where to go from there.

"Sebastian."

"What of him?"

"I don't trust him."

"Nor do I, Ciel."

". . . do you think he knows?"

Tanaka considered his question for a long moment, watching a pair of nearby bluejays thoughtfully. "It is likely. But, I don't think he means to take any action with the information at the current. Perhaps waiting for a more opportune moment. A bargain of sorts, I suppose."

"So, what do we do? If anyone finds out. . ."

"At the moment, there isn't much we can do," Tanaka rose, proffering a hand to the young Prince, "we can't be sure he knows, but it is safer for us to assume that he does. All we can do right now is keep our composure and go about our daily routines as though nothing is wrong."

Ciel slipped his hand into Tanaka's gloved one, stumbling to his feet. "Acting as though nothing is wrong? Surely I'm a master at that by now, I'd wager." Tanaka began to lead the dark-haired boy out of the back portion of the gardens towards the front of the castle, arms linked and expressions solemn.

"Indeed, I'd wager as well."

"Mr. Tanaka!"

Ciel resisted the urge to bury his face in Tanaka's coat arm, groaning at what was quickly becoming an all too familiar voice. The older man patted Ciel's hand reassuringly. Sebastian Michaelis descended the castle's front steps, seemingly in a hurry. His onyx fringe was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his clothes damp and fitting in the midday sun. He stopped before the duo, breathing slightly ragged as he bowed.

"The King wishes to see you in the Throne room. Consulting."

"Ah. Inform the King I shall be there soon. I must escort the Princess to her quarters first."

Tanaka moved to step around the young man, but he held up a hand in warning, his expression apologetic. Ciel felt ice settle in his stomach as Sebastian spoke, "Pardon, but the King said it's urgent."

Tanaka's dark eyes glanced between Sebastian and Ciel helplessly, his grip on Ciel's small hand tightening ever so slightly. Sebastian seemed oblivious to the two's discontent. "I will escort the Princess to her quarters, if you wish," Sebastian bowed once more, head ducked to hide his expression from view.

Ciel sighed to himself, realizing that he wasn't the one in control here. Sebastian wanted to walk alone with him, for whatever reason, and he would have it. He noticed the determination set in his earth-and-blood eyes when he'd met them at the bottom of the stairs. With visible reluctance, Ciel released his hold on Tanaka's arm, giving the elderly servant a cloying smile.

"Go ahead, Tanaka. I have faith that Mr. Michaelis can manage to escort me to my quarters without incident." Ciel caught Sebastian's disbelief at his words, one dark brow rising in incredulous amusement, but said nothing. Tanaka watched Ciel's expression thoughtfully for a moment before nodding and leaving the two with a brusque parting.

Sebastian offered an arm, devilish grin in place on his handsome countenance once more. "Shall we go, my Lady?"

* * *

"I've just realized," Ciel began, all sugary smiles and false tones of flirtation, "that I know nothing of you, Mr. Michaelis." They were strolling leisurely in the shade of the castle corridors in the direction of Ciel's chambers, and Ciel resolved to use this time productively. To him, productivity meant wheeling information out of the new Knight.

"I suppose I could say the same, my Lady," Sebastian returned after a moment, expression almost smug in the midday light.

"Married? Children?" Ciel added a curious giggle for good measure, but Sebastian's face remained placid and uninterested. "I'm afraid I'll have to answer no to both the former and the latter, Princess."

"You've never married? Or at least thought of it?"

"No, I'm afraid I have not."

_How odd_, Ciel mused to himself. Sebastian was- undeniably- handsome and obviously educated. The life of a sworn Knight wasn't a glamorous one, but the pay was a healthy sum and there were many advantages to working for the ruling Family. He was the type of man most women would die to marry.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking, Sebastian?"

The older man seemed to falter, caught off guard by the question. He took a few moments to gather his bearings, the patter of their heels the only sound in the heavy silence.

"I turned 24 just this past Spring season, my Lady."

"Ah," Ciel turned his face away, feigning disinterest in the subject, "getting on in your years, aren't you?"

Ciel swore he saw a muscle in the Knight's face twitch, but his smile stayed in place none-the-less. He even added a kindly bout of laughter. "I suppose so, Princess."

They continued on in silence, their footfalls the only accompaniment once more, and Ciel grew aware of how short his time had become as they passed his father's study. "Do you plan to marry?"

Sebastian shook his head, one hand reaching back to ruffle the dark strands plastered to the back of his neck absentmindedly. There was no hesitation in his answer this time. "In truth, I do not. The married life isn't for me, my Lady." He turned, giving Ciel a provocative, all-knowing smile. The young Prince turned his head, fighting back the rush of heat to his cheeks at the devilish look.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Sebastian," Ciel turned away, one hand on the brass handle of his door. Once again, Sebastian broke boundaries and caught Ciel off guard; one gloved hand reached around and rested on Ciel's gracefully, preventing him from opening the door or moving away. His other hand slid upwards, resting on the Prince's shoulder as he leaned flush against him, and Ciel forced himself to repress his shiver at the proximity. Honestly, the man's _gull_. . .!

The older man's breath ghosted across his neck, soft and teasing, as his lips came to rest against his left ear. He could feel the Knight's smile against his skin, and gulped back his tremors.

"Have a good evening, little Prince," he muttered, pressing a light kiss the to the cartilage of his blushing ear, "And remember who you belong to."

As suddenly as he had been there, Sebastian's extra weight vanished and Ciel was left there, clutching the door handle with white knuckles and straining tendons. The young heir whirled, looking for a sign of the Knight in the corridor, but Sebastian had completely disappeared. Slowly, cautiously, he pressed his back to the door, face the colour of Sebastian's exotic eyes and a warning coiling in his stomach.

"_Remember who you belong to_."


End file.
